Hero's
by thtgrl1007
Summary: whos gonna be the hero now. angry/harry/dom scared/draco/sub rating may change
1. just the begining

Disclaimer: characters by jk Rowling plot mine

_**DPOV**_

Draco was walking down the hallway and something didn't seem right. Kids were walking with a horrible fear in their eyes and it wasn't caused by him. He was extra confused when he turned and the slytherin hallway was empty it was normally full of kids trying to hide from teachers. He heard someone fighting he turned around another hallway and saw blaise being pushed into a wall by _**HARRY POTTER?**_ He was very confused.

_**(Quick Author Note Bold is Draco italic is Harry)**_

"**POTTER"**

"_What Malfoy?" _came a growled reply_._

"**Why are you touching what's mine?"**

"_He's not yours any more…..that is unless you wana take his place?"_

Draco growled at Harry's back. Said boy (NO he now looked all man) turned and smirked then walked away.

Later that night Draco couldn't get Harry off his mind. He had changed over the summer. A boy whom was once 5'4" uncontrollable hair large scared eyes hidden behind large chunky glasses has turned into a well _**MAN. **_He was now a towering 6'7" and had what all honestly looked like sex tasseled hair. He now had eyes that had to many emotions running through them to describe he had no glasses on his strong face he was now large with muscles and the way he looked at harry…. It made him shiver.

the next day in writeing class walked in

"ok class today your gonna write a letter it will say everything about you _But _you will _**NOT**_ write your name anywhere in it. you will turn them in and i will trade your letters throughout your year in **_ALL_ **the houses. good luck."


	2. letters

Sorry its been so long ill try to get more in but with 8 people in my house and one computer its hard...well enjoy

DPOV

We had to write a letter a fucking letter, why? Who cares? NOBODY! Oh well it's a grade got to do it.

Dear whomever,

Well you already know why I'm writing this so I won't tell you. We have to come up with a "pen name" so I'll just take **_Dragon_**. Well my name is dragon it's a nickname from a long time ago know one else knows it but you me and my parents (the people who came up with it). They chose dragon because a dragon is a strong, powerful, fierce, and beautiful creature like me. I don't know what to say really I guess I'll just finish this letter now. Well…

Goodbye stranger,

-Dragon

There that ought to do it. I walked up and turned in my letter a lot of people actually had as well. I was looking forward to learning about a stranger.

**Two days later**

I was at breakfast sitting with my friends at slytherin table when a ton of owls came in and landed in front of each student. I was excited (without showing it) to get the letter and learn more about someone I didn't even know there name. When I opened my letter I fell in love with the writing. Perfect cursive with the perfect touch of the pen bold and demanding, yet elegant.

Dear _,

I hope this letter comes to you in good fortune. My name is Raven. It's what my god parents call me. Were suppose to write a secret but I don't know if I can. But I guess you don't know who I am so it can be a true secret still. I'm in love with another man (ahh so he's a boy) no one knows it I just pretend I don't so I don't get grilled about it. I'm not allowed to fall in love I'm a prince in my world and I am suppose to fall in love with a princess but they don't suit me like my love does. Were opposites he and I and yet as I lay in my bed or at my family parties I think of him to be truly happy I think he might be my mate as when he's around I lose sense of who I am and expected to be. Well it's been a good chat.

Goodbye

-Raven

Raven had captured my attention with no more than a few sentences. I wanted to know more, to know who he was, his love, his whole life…he had me and didn't even know it.

"Let me read it Draco." Blaise my best friend demanded I know it sounded selfish but I wanted this to be mine and mine alone.

"Were not allowed to show each other remember?" I said he snorted and turned back to his own letter. I smirked knowing I had won this battle. My next one? Finding the man I wanted to know everything about.


	3. MINE

extra long chapter for my lovlies

HPOV:

I was sitting at breakfast when a ton of owls came in and landed in front of each student. I was interested to see what the letter said. When I opened it I saw strong and firm writing obviously a man with a will.

Dear whomever,

Well you already know why I'm writing this so I won't tell you. We have to come up with a "pen name" so I'll just take _Dragon_. Well my name is dragon it's a nickname from a long time ago know one else knows it but you me and my parents (the people who came up with it). They chose dragon because a dragon is a strong, powerful, fierce, and beautiful creature like me. I don't know what to say really I guess I'll just finish this letter now. Well…

Goodbye stranger,

-Dragon

I loved the nickname strong and brave I like it I wanted to keep writing to them but I was scared I know right harry potter strong brave and fearless was scared to write a fucking letter. What would I say any ways

**1 week later**

I had to go to the owlery and check my mail and on Hedwig. When I walked in I actually had a letter. It was addressed to raven which meant whoever got my letter was brave enough to write back. I quickly go back to my dorm and locked myself in excited to read it.

Dear Raven,

I'm not sure whether or not you got my original letter or not, but my name is Dragon. I know it sounds weird but I want to know everything about you. Your childhood your world your family I want to know it all.

Bye raven,

-Dragon

**6 months later**

I have been talking to this dragon guy for 6 months now telling each other everything I have yet to learn his true name though. I was even angrier this past week than ever. I felt as though maybe this man was my mate not Draco yet I hadn't even seen him. I was confused and this was my last day before leaving Hogwarts for 9 months between breaks and trips and schmoozing other royals I felt as though I might lose dragon even though I never had him. I wanted to meet him as I found out he too was a royal veele but he was a light one as I was a dark and normally we didn't mix but yet I felt as though I might love him.

I was with my family at dinner in our palace when I brought up something that could have them sick my werewolf god father and his dog angumus mate on me. I know Remus and Sirius would never really hurt me but I had to bring it up.

"Do you think we could visit the light kingdom?" I dared to ask the room went dead silent and my father looked like he wanted to kill me just for asking about it. But my mother the always calming force spoke up.

"Why honey? There all backstabbing liars that hide the truth about themselves behind their light name." naturally my mom said the huge insult but hid it behind her sweetest voice.

"I think that if we make a truce with them the grey men might come back ." the grey men were true powers many believed that I was one as my soul was white not black like the rest of my kind. That's how the grays worked they would look like one race but have the soul of the opposite so there powers became greyer than the average dark and light.

"On one condition." My father said surprisingly calm. "You bring the dogs." He said in a playful manor at my god fathers. "Deal!" Sirius and I both said we quickly went to pack and wrote the light king and queen a letter.

My carriage arrived in front of the castle a lot of the light folk had shown up to see the mysterious dark prince with his 'hounds from hell' they called his god parents. They were in their animal forms looking dark and demonic and hell huge. The guards walked with us into the greeting room my hair had gotten shaggy framing my bright emerald green eyes making them appear to glow my lips curled into a grin when I saw narcissica and lucius Malfoy sitting high on their thrones. I bowed deep and low and when I stood I could see the surprise in their face that I had willingly bowed before them. They graciously bowed their heads in a form of respect back. One of their fellow royals stood and barked out

"Why are you here boy?" Remus stood tall and growled hackles raised the man immediately sat back down Remus stayed looking scary though. "Calm." I said and Remus glared back at me but went and layed down next to his mate behind me. The Malfoy's looked impressed. And intimidated.

"Do you think you could do us a favor?" Narcissica asked gently.

"What kind?" I asked

"Well we have a problem you could say that we need fixed." I raised my eyebrow and they stood and gestured for me to follow. I did. We walked out back and there was a dragon chained up it hurt my heart to see such a beautiful creature trapped. He had golden white scales yet his belly and paws were back and red like my own pet.

"You need him tamed?" I asked they simply nodded

"We already sent word that we will be hosting you for the week, so we wanted to watch and learn as your skills are so well spoken of." I smirked and walked up to the dragon. I walked to the side of his head where the chain that kept his head down was kept I unlocked it and all the royals looked scared he raised his neck and shook it like a dog. I walked over next to his head and the dragon leaned down and sniffed him then rose his head up in defiance. Harry put his hand on his neck and slowly pet down his body undoing the chains slowly and quietly. He could tell when the dragon realized and started flapping his wings harry quickly ran up the dragons back he had just sat down on his neck when the dragon took off flying.

**DPOV**

I was in my room working on summer homework when I saw our dragon flying naturally I freaked. I ran outside and saw my family starring up at it with awe on their face the dragon was going crazy obviously trying to get something off it suddenly the dragon started spinning going higher and higher then something black fell off it was almost right above us with our amazing eyesight I could see it was struggling with its…shirt? There were these two huge dogs obviously dark creatures but I didn't have time to care right now someone was falling out of the sky. Suddenly he got his shirt off and huge black red and blue wings unfolded from his back they were beautiful. Long tall and wide perfect wings and he was a dark veele. Something about them turned me on and made me have to go jack off in a dark corner (which were hard to find in a kingdom of light). His wings caught him and he was able to slowly land onto the ground. He looked at the big black dog on the ground "go grab me a shirt" he said that's when I realized this heavenly man was potter. He turned around and when my eyes landed on his 8 pack. I was trying hard to not start panting. That's when my father's anger came out.

"YOU LOST OUR ONLY DRAGON YOU BASTARD!" he screamed potter just smirked brought his fingers to his lips and whistled long and loud. The dragon came soaring down from the clouds and landed next to him with his head down submissively. Just then the large black dog came back carrying an emerald green shirt between his jaws. Harry went to put it on and as it touched his wings he made a pained noise. Something immediately came over me and without thinking I said

"If it hurts don't wear it." My family immediately agreed not liking to see beautiful things be put away. Harry nodded accepting defeat and just wrapped the shirt around his neck.

"You should go shower as supper will be ready soon. All of you go now." She said as she shooed me my father and harry back inside.

"Draco show harry to his room please." She said not asked. I nodded and led the way.

**1 week later**

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a noise coming from Harry's room, confused I put on some sweats and walked to his room we had spent a lot of time together and I found I really liked him but I couldn't not with harry I had raven to think about . Even now raven and I kept in touch writing every day and night. I wanted to meet him. I just walked in forgetting about manors on purpose. The sight I saw got me hard quick harry was just in black sweats and trying to put something in his wings he was having issues and was yelling at them trying to get them too corporate.

"Need some help?" I asked startled he jumped and spun around his hair which was already shaggy as wet hung in front of his eyes giving him a sexy mysterious look.

"Uh…please?" he said sounding pathetic. I laughed and nodded. When I got closer I realized he was putting a gel in that helped sensitive wings. A Dom veele go it when they feel in love but couldn't touch their mate I watched my mom do this for my dad when she was pregnant. I got some out of the jar and warmed it up by rubbing it in my hands. I then slowly rubbed my fingers through the feathers and watched as he relaxed and leaned into my hands when I was done with the back I moved so we were standing chest to chest and started rubbing more into the front of his wings.

"So who's the lucky gal?" I asked he gave me a confused look so I continued "your mate."

"Oh…." He said "um I don't know. Well it's a he but we met through the writing thing at school last year." I just nodded I had finished with his wings and stepped back

"I don't know what's wrong with them it wasn't like this at home just this week." He said I smiled and nodded.

"Well now I need to go get ready." I said as I was walking out I saw a huge box on his desk. Curious I walked over and started looking through it I instantly knew what was in it. It was…

"What do you think you're doing!" harry said I had been caught.

**_I was going to end hear but I think that's just cruel to do to you guys but real quick thank you Written-on-Porcelain for your review it helped me wana keep writing so yah well back to the story_**

"What am I doing? Why do you have these have you been stealing my letters?" I accused. He gave me a confused look

"Me? Stealing your letter? Those are mine from the letter assignment." I froze if he was raven then that means he's the one I've been falling for. He seemed to come to the same realization. But then suddenly he was on top of me kissing me. I felt something in me fall into place and I realized I finally found my mate. he pulled away for a second and bit into my neck i felt the mark burning into me

"Mine." he growled. I nodded at him

"Yours." I said proudly. thats when we heard a gasp and saw both our parents standing their both our dads look dissa pointed whil my mom ooked shocked and his looked proud.


	4. Story

Hey guys I'm sorry it's been like forever I lost my passion with this story but I am back and ready to keep this story going. Thank you to Written-on-Porcelain for helping me out with figuring out where to take this story anyways on with the story. ENJOY!

* * *

DPOV

Draco didn't know what to do. His father looked livid but Harry's dad looked even worse

"Harry we are going home NOW let's go."

Harry growled at his father. He didn't know who was scarier both their wings were out and puffed. They were having a dominance fight and he was scared right now.

HPOV

I was not going to leave right now not without my mate at least. I had just found him. My father's wings came out he was quietly growling. I puffed my wings as well I refused to leave Draco right now. I had marked him he's in the submissive state of mind. People will walk all over him. If another dominant found him like this marked but unmated they can take him away from me. Or even worse if a dark wizard found him they could suck his power from him. Does my father not remember the legends of old. Suddenly a large gust of wind pushed them out and the door closed than locked I looked back at Draco who looked sheepish.

"Did you do that?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly "I could sense your distress and I didn't like it. What was making you so worried?" He bat his long lashes up at me begging I tell him. I sighed " did you ever here the story of Baylor and Valtor?" He simply shook his head no. "Let's sit it is a long and saddening story." We lay on his bed and he snuggled into me with his beautiful eyes locked on mine.

STORY

There was once a veela couple whom were complete opposites one a light man and the other a dark. They were mates. Never before had such a thing happened. They were in love they courted for years in secrecy as there parents didn't want them to. One day while at the market just outside the kingdoms Valtor had marked Baylor as his bringing out the submissive state they would go to. A group of dark wizard had been watching them waiting for this to happen when the submissive came out they attacked. Baylor was to far gone to fight leaving it to Valtor to defend the two. Valtor was hit with a spell that knocked him out. When he awoke he could feel the pain and fear of his mate he and the grey men, men who were in touch with the earth's magic helped him to locate where the wizards had his mate held captive. They went in like hell's demons unlocked and massacred the wizards but when they got to Baylor he was weak. They had drained the submissive of all his strength as if done with a ritual had the potential to make a man immortal. The dark wizards had messed up though as the ritual required for the submissive to be alive. Valtor had quickly got his mate to his castle and had the best healers working on figuring out how to save Baylor. The healers could not save Baylor which caused the light king and queen to be very angry with the dark king and queen. Valtor feel into a deep and dark depression. His parents had tried to keep guards with him at all times but somehow he managed to trick them. He had gone up to the tallest tower in the whole castle and let his wings out. He then tied them down and around his body. "Baylor we will soon be together again!" He called out into the sky. His parents had just made it to the top of the tower and watched as he threw himself of the tower they started running down to the bottom of the tower and when they got to their son's body he had a smile on his face. They felt their hearts break. If only he never met his mate he would never have killed himself to be with him.


	5. AN please read new character info

Heyy guys I know the chapters have been getting shorter with less detail to them and I truly apologize for that but I have had to write on my phone recently as my computer "mysteriously" took a tumble down the stairs while I was out with some friends but I have not forgotten you 's just hard to figure out where I want to go with this story. I have been thinking about a lot of ideas for this but I really want to get your guy's opinion on what you want whatever it is I will try to get it incorporated into the story. Thanks for being loyal to "Hero's" while I have not been. Oh and if you want to be a character in the story I have open spots for you is what you need to send in :)

Character name

Age

Creature or no

What they are

A small amount of background (optional)

And how you would like them to meet the main characters


End file.
